


Hearts Shine Brighter Than Diamonds

by wildheartsneverdie



Series: AU August [6]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: AU August, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Boys Kissing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, brief cameos by Meis & Gueira, detective Galo, jewel thief Lio, just an excuse to make them dress up, who made Galo a detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartsneverdie/pseuds/wildheartsneverdie
Summary: When he joined the force, rookie detective Galo Thymos vowed to be the one to capture the jewel thief known as Detroit.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: AU August [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861510
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	Hearts Shine Brighter Than Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> It’s too hot, but AU August must continue! The prompt for this one is Detective.

“Galo! Galo!” A hand shook his shoulder. “Did you just fall asleep at your desk last night?”

“…EH?!” Galo jerked his head up in confusion, looking up to see Aina standing over him. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. “What time is it?”

“8 am. It’s your turn for the coffee run, rookie.”

“Yeah.” Galo rose to his feet and patted his pocket to check for his wallet before grabbing jacket.

Aina held a slip of paper out to him. “I already got everyone’s order.”

“Thanks, Aina. You’re the best.” He glanced over the list and tucked it into his pocket.

She glanced away from him, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes fell on his desk. “You’re becoming obsessed.”

The web browser on his lap top was open to a news article, the headline of which read ‘JEWEL THIEVES MAD BURNISH EVADE CAPTURE AGAIN’. With one hand, Galo closed his laptop. “I’m investigating.”

Aina raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you think you’ve been doing a lot of investigating lately?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I better go get coffee now. Bye!” Galo slung his jacket over one shoulder and hustled out of the station.

While waiting in line at the coffee shop, Galo flipped through a collection of photos on his phone — images he’d obtained via various security cameras of the three members of the jewel thief ring known as Mad Burnish. No one knew their real names. There was the tall one with long hair who went by Dallas, the red-head who always appeared to be smiling who was called Miami and their enigmatic boss with the name Detroit. Detroit was short, blond and seemed to only wear black.

Galo had gathered an embarrassing number of pictures of Detroit on his phone in a vain attempt to see Detroit’s face. Maybe he was getting obsessed.

“Next.” A bored barista called out.

Galo stepped up and pulled out the coffee order and started reading. “I will steal the Parnassus Diamond from the Foresight Foundation Gala.”

“Excuse me?” The barista asked.

Galo flipped the paper over and back again. What had once been the station’s coffee shop order now contained that single sentence with a flame shaped mark for a signature. “Pardon me.” Galo stepped out of line and pulled out his cell phone. “Aina!! They sent another calling card!”

***

Galo skirted the ballroom of the cruise ship that Kray had rented for his foundation gala. The Gov himself had met up with Galo before the mission and wished him luck. He couldn’t let the Gov down this time. Glancing up to the main stage, Galo saw Kray where he stood with Chief Ignis and the Parnassus Diamond safely inside its display case.

Still, Galo felt out of his place at functions like this. He didn’t like wearing a suit and tended to embarrass himself trying to make small talk. Swinging by the refreshment table, Galo snagged another canape. Seems like things hadn’t changed much since he’d been a teen. Galo had eaten too many hors d’ouvres at fancy parties like this back when he’d been helping Kray on his campaign.

“How much canape can you eat in one night?” Aina remarked over his ear piece.

“It’s good.” Galo concluded, looking for something to wipe his fingers on. Eventually, he settled on his slacks.

“Galo…” Aina sighed in his ear.

“What?”

The string quartet switched songs. It sounded vaguely familiar but it wasn’t a tune that Galo could place. He watched the dancers pass by, black suits and black dresses, each of them wearing a mask over their eyes. Galo shuffled backward into a potted plant. Hastily, he grabbed the plant to make sure it didn’t tip over.

The person standing next to him let out a short laugh. He only barely came up to Galo’s shoulder, his blond hair pulled up into a loose braided twist with his bangs still free to frame his face. “Don’t worry, I think I’m the only one who saw anything. Are you always this clumsy?”

Galo swallowed, his mouth feeling very dry. “Only when I’m looking for someone.”

The gave a lopsided smile and offered his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Galo took the other man’s hand. Quickly the two of them swept out onto the dance floor, joining the other dancers. Within a few short steps, Galo tread on the smaller man’s toes. “Oh, oops, sorry.”

“Here, let me.” The other man pulled Galo closer. “It’s a waltz. So the step is 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3.”

Together, they glided across the floor, the shorter man taking the lead. Aina piped up in his ear piece. “Galo, who is that you’re dancing with?” 

“Your voice is deeper than I thought it would be.” Galo commented, pointedly ignoring Aina.

Detroit looked up at him, his face partially hidden behind a mask. “You’re not the first person to say that.”

Galo’s breath caught in his throat. “Did you really think I wouldn’t be able to recognize you?”

“Maybe I just wanted a dance with you.” Detroit responded offhandedly.

Galo opened his mouth to respond, but found he couldn’t think of anything. 

“You slicked your hair back. It doesn’t suit you.” Detroit remarked.

Galo followed Detroit’s lead around the dance floor. “It’s too messy for formal events if I don’t.”

“Is that something Foresight told you?” Detroit asked darkly.

“Yeah. How did you know?”

Detroit frowned and didn’t answer.

“Galo!” Aina scolded him from afar. “Don’t ignore me!”

He reached up and took the ear piece out, depositing it on the tray of a passing by waiter. “You’ve been sending me calling cards for months.”

“I have.”

“Why?” Galo asked, unable to keep out the slight sound of desperation. “Why me?”

“Weren’t you the one who promised to catch me and bring me to justice even though you’re a rookie with no experience? What makes you think you can catch me?” 

Galo let out a sheepish laugh. “Yeah! That was me.”

“Your arrogance annoys me.” Detroit answered sharply. 

“Hah? It’s not arrogance! I’m definitely going to capture you!” Wrapping an arm around Detroit’s waist, Galo pulled the smaller man closer and dipped him.

The ballroom went dark as every light turned off at the same time. Around them, the dancers broke into concerned conversation. “What’s going on?”

Detroit’s weight shifted as he righted himself. He placed a palm against Galo’s chest and gave him a firm push away.

“H-hey!” In the dim light coming in through the windows, Galo saw the slim form of Detroit making his way through the dancers. Quickly, he closed the distance between them, grabbing hold of Detroit’s wrist. “Let me see your face. Just once.”

“My partners are stealing the diamond and you’re worried about my face?” Detroit snapped. “You’re an idiot.”

“Good point.” As the lights flickered back on, Galo slapped one half of a pair of handcuffs around Detroit’s wrist and the other around his own arm, securing the two of them together.

Various cries came up from around the crowd. “It’s gone!”

“I don’t believe it!”

“The Parnassus Diamond.”

Detroit pressed his lips together in annoyance.

“HA!” Galo braced his free hand against his hip. “That diamond was a fake anyway! The real diamond is hidden away somewhere secret until you’re safely behind bars. Ha ha ha! And now you’ve been captured by me, Galo Thymos!”

“Idiot.” Detroit sighed in exasperation.

***

Galo insisted on accompanying Detroit on the helicopter taking him back to the mainland and into police custody. And since Galo accidentally lost the key to the handcuffs keeping them together, no one could argue with him. 

“Let’s see the face of the famous jewel thief.” With his free hand, Galo pulled off Detroit’s mask and tossed it aside.

The prettiest pair of eyes Galo had ever seen glared at him.

“This is what happens when you challenge Detective Galo Thymos!”

“Okay, get both of them on the helicopter. We’ll get the handcuff situation sorted out back at the station.” Chief Ignis ordered.

Detroit boarded the helicopter of his own will, sitting on a bench at the back.

“I can’t believe you did it, Galo.” Aina commented as she piloted the helicopter into the air.

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” Galo pondered.

“I’ll leave you to figure it out, Detective.”

Galo grinned and turned to Detroit. “She called me detective.”

“I’m very happy for you.” Detroit answered flatly.

Galo looked the other man over. He felt strangely deflated with his target acquired. “Detroit can’t be your real name, can it?”

Detroit looked away, squaring up his shoulders. “Galo.”

“H-huh?” Galo felt Detroit’s hand brush up against his. 

“It’s more exciting with you following after me.” Detroit glanced over at Galo. “Maybe I have an ulterior motive in sending the calling cards.”

Galo felt a warmth creep into his cheeks. “I’ll miss them. A little. Maybe.”

Detroit reached over to muss up Galo’s hair. “You look better like this. Don’t let Foresight tell you what kind of person you are.” For some reason, Detroit felt extremely close. “But I do like seeing you dressed up like this.”

“Wait… your hands…” Galo noticed far too late that both of Detroit’s hands were free. The smaller man shifted his weight so he sat in Galo’s lap and pulled his head down for a kiss. “…Detroit.”

“It’s Lio. My name is Lio.”

“Lio.” Galo breathed out the name reverently as he bent down for another kiss.

Lio’s tongue slipped inside Galo’s mouth and his hands loosened up Galo’s tie. Galo wrapped around Lio’s waist, holding him close. Breaking off their kiss, Lio tugged at Galo’s lower lip with his teeth. 

“Wow.” Galo exhaled.

Lio smirked. “Left breast pocket.”

“Huh?”

“That’s where you hid the diamond.” Lio got to his feet and held up the Parnassus Diamond between his fingers.

Galo’s eyes went wide. “You!”

“I’ll see you around, Detective.” With a smooth motion, Lio threw open the helicopter door.

“Wait!!” Galo jumped to his feet, but the handcuffs that had formerly been securing the two of them together were now fastened to a handhold on the wall of the helicopter. 

Lio jumped out the door.

“NO!!” Galo pulled against the handcuffs with all his strength.

Two personal hovercycles came into view through the open door of the helicopter. Lio clung to the back of the taller of the two drivers. He waved to Galo as the two vehicles raced away, disappearing into the night.

“DETROIT!” Galo shouted. “I promise! I’ll never stop chasing you! You’ve stolen something very important to me! My heart!”

**Author's Note:**

> I immediately thought of Lupin and Zenigata for the Detective prompt. Also, I just wanted an excuse to make Lio and Galo dress up. Lio’s fancy hairdo is inspired by one of the staff drawings included in the special booklet of the Japanese LE bluray release.
> 
> Again, I know nothing about helicopters.


End file.
